


Ash and Sand

by redappletobacco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Espionage, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, Mutual Pining, OFC IS NOT FORCE SENSITIVE, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cal is a cheeky lil shit, ginger boy is too hung up on jedi rules to fall for someone, however there will be other forms of smut later on :D, i really like smut and writing it but damn it its a slow burn, no beta we die like men, no seriously it's gonna be a slow burn, ofc is too stubborn to admit she likes ginger boy, starts on final kashyyk mission and keeps going after endgame, this is probably going to be a long fic, two stubborn idiots fall for each other, what are combat scenes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redappletobacco/pseuds/redappletobacco
Summary: Aurum Onasi is tasked by Saw Gerrera to find out what the first Jedi he's seen in years is searching for. She joins the crew on the Mantis and finds the family she's been looking for.Starts on the final Kashyyk mission and continues after endgame!
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Original Character(s), Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader, Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Cere Junda & Original Female Character(s), Greez Dritus & Cal Kestis
Kudos: 11





	1. CHAPTER ONE: Ash and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first actual story in five years!!

“Before you go, Jedi, I’d like for you to take one of my lieutenants with you, Just for assurance.” Saw Gerrera reached an arm out to the girl beside him and gently nudged her forward. The girl turned her attention to the boy before them and gave a tight-lipped smile. ****

“I don’t need assurance.” Cal Kestis muttered, almost insulted at the Partisans Leader’s thought that he couldn’t do this by himself.

“I want to trust you, Cal, I do. But I can’t take any chances and we need each other’s help.” The rebel forced the words through his teeth and Cal knew he wouldn’t win this fight. “We’ll meet you on the roof of the refinery.” The padawan nodded and the rebels took to the railway leaving Cal and the lieutenant behind. 

“The name’s Aurum, but I go by Rum, like the drink.” The girl was not much older than Cal and held her hand out, trying to look inviting.   
  
“Cal Kestis but I think you knew that, this little guy here is BD-1.” The exploration droid cheerfully chirped at the introduction.

“Pleased to meet ‘ya. Shall we free those Wookies?” Rum moved her blaster rifle to the front and led the way through the decrepit hallway. They worked their way climbing through the ruins of the Imperial base. Reaching the end, a group of stormtroopers were gathered by the entrance to the refinery. Rum shouldered her rifle on a mossy boulder and Cal crouched down by her. “I can cover you or go in with you blasters a blazin’.”

“Is there an option where I just go in by myself?” Cal had no qualms with working with someone, that is, if he trusted them. Being alone with one of Saw’s lieutenants on an unfamiliar planet unsettled him. 

“And let you have all the fun by yourself? Or get yourself killed on my watch? Not today, sweetheart.” Rum realized how this mission was going to go. It was just her luck she got stuck with an obdurate and cocksure Jedi. 

“Yes ma’am. Cover me.” Cal smirked at the girl, he didn’t need her and he’d show her. He stood up and charged the troopers, grabbing his lightsaber and twirling his hand, igniting the azure blade. The Jedi pushed the three scout troopers away from him and began deflecting the other’s bolts, seeming nearly intangible. 

“Showoff.” Rum murmured and peered into her scope, taking out two scouts as they were recovering. The last one got up quickly and charged Cal, she quickly shot him. That however was a little too close for Cal’s comfort. He finished the last soldiers off with deflecting their own shots. 

Aurum stood up and moved from her perch, jumping down the ledge to meet Cal. ”Try not to kill me, yeah?” 

“Just doin’ my job, Jedi. If you die then there goes my credits.” She teased and caught up with the almost insufferable auburn-haired boy. 

><><><><

“As much as I’d hate to fill your ego, you were good back there, kid. Maybe you'll defeat the empire one day.” Aurum gently punched Cal in his shoulder and earned a smile from the kid. 

“Thanks, lieutenant drink. But if it weren’t for me I think you would’ve ended up as bantha fodder.” The droid perched on his shoulder chittered, almost laughing at his friend’s remark. 

Aurum raised a single brow, “Drink?” she questioned him. “I also think I was the one doing the saving.”

“You said Rum, like the drink. So, drink.” The boy sighed at his awkward attempt at a joke and its explanation. 

“It’s new, but let’s hope it doesn’t catch on with the others though. Stars know I need to be called drink around base. I’ll see you around.” Cal nodded in response and BD beeped goodbye. He watched as the lieutenant walked off and met up with another group of partisans laughing and welcoming her in.

><><><><

**  
  
**

“So you’re telling me that Saw left you, one of his trusted lieutenants, behind?” Cal scratched his scalp at the sight of the girl standing in front of him. “And you want to come with me?”

“I’d rather stay and fight with the Wookies than turn tail and run. Saw only cares about his own and when things got too messy he pulled out.” Aurum huffed and almost crossed her arms, she didn’t want to come off as too defensive if she wanted a chance off of this planet. “Just let me come along for this adventure, at least. Please?” She forced the last bit out, she hated pleading.  
  
“She’s right, Saw doesn’t care about the Wookies. Rum is one of the few who stayed behind. I’ll vouch for her and her skills.” Mari backed her up and Rum silently thanked her. The last time Cal worked with Aurum he almost ended up without a hand but she did save his skin. Tarfful roared and Mari turned to him. “He said that the trip to the Origin Tree is much more dangerous than the way you came in.”

Cal sighed, defeated. With his luck this damned girl will be the death of him. “Fine. I’m only taking you because you’d get yourself killed out here otherwise and if you can’t keep up, I’m leaving you behind.” 

Rum smiled, “Thank you, Cal Kestis. I look forward to saving you again.” she fixed the strap on her backpack, slung her rifle over her shoulder, and turned around, mouthing a thank you to Mari and a bow to the Wookie Chieftain.

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied to Rum and looked at Mari, thanking her and Tarfful once more. “Are you ready?” Cal turned to the girl beside him.

“Yes, kid, I’m ready.” He nodded and she trailed behind him down the platform. 

><><><><

The ninth sister sighed, “Love it when I’m wrong.” she closed the bay of her ship and Cal’s hand remained over his lightsaber, fingers twitching at the woman’s incessant speech. Rum reached for her rifle when the TIE reaper turned around on the pair and shot at the rotted floorboards beneath them, creating a mudslide. 

“Kriff!” Rum screamed and BD let out what she guessed was a distressed sound. Rum’s favorite pair of boots and pants would be ruined by the end of this mission. She slid close behind Cal, mimicking his movements and dodging the reaper’s shots. Her heart pounded while she jumped long gaps she never thought she’d make. 

They reached the end and ran across the Jaw plants only to grab onto the vines on the side of the cliff, leading them onto another mudslide. 

There were a handful of times where Aurum thought that she might not make it out of a mission. Being shot at while sliding and climbing slippery vegetation was not something she enjoyed, not to mention being propelled in the air by plants above the treeline of Kashyyk.

Cal and Aurum finally reached the end, dumped into a basin filled with green water. Both relief and water washed over Rum. The mud had come off of her for the most part and the hard part was finished with. She floated on her back, catching her breath. 

“We don’t have time to stop, Rum. I can’t radio my crew so we have to be quick.” The ginger treaded water and let out a huff of air realizing that she needed a moment. Coming down from an adrenaline rush wasn’t always a breeze. “C’mon BD, we can take a quick break.” Beeping in response, BD moved over Cal’s shoulder and settled on his chest as the Jedi joined the girl in floating.

“You been here before, kid?” Rum closed her eyes and dunked her head under the cool virescent water in hopes of cooling down. 

Cal’s breathing stilled, “No. I’ve only heard of Kashyyk. War stories and tales of Wookies fighting along the Order.” he thought of Master Tapal and his friends in the 13th battalion and how he looked up to them as much as he looked up to the stories told of General Kenobi and his own padawan. Closing off that part of his mind as quickly as he could, he held onto BD, securing him close to his chest and sunk into the water.

><><><><

BD stood alongside his friend and projected a hologram of an old man holding what seemed to be a piece of wood to Aurum. “Kujet’s Tomb.” Cal pointed out and looked at BD who ended the holovid. 

“Wait, you’re tomb raiders?” Leaning against the side of the rocks, Aurum crossed her arms.

“No we’re not tomb- did you not pay attention? We’re... uncovering history and saving the galaxy.” The Jedi held back from revealing too much information. Cere, Greez, Cal, and even BD had already gotten so far, he couldn’t risk it. 

“Saving the galaxy? That’s a bold task.” Rum raised an eyebrow, “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” she needed something out of him. 

Cal picked BD-1 up from the ground and placed him over his shoulder, “Wouldn’t you like to know, lieutenant?” he teased and headed off to where the shiyyyo bird was waiting. Aurum shook her head once more at the Jedi’s retort and pushed herself off of the rocks after lingering for a minute. 

The Jedi reached the bird and Rum watched the interaction between the two. It was a mutual form of respect, Cal helped the bird with its injuries and the bird, in exchange, flew them to the top of the Origin Tree on Cal’s so called quest for enlightenment. The Jedi reached out to touch the creature when the TIE reaper flew in and shot at the shiyyyo bird. Cal jumped back and screamed as the bird let out a harrowing wail and fell from its perch, claws failing to dig into the mud in time. 

If there was a time Aurum was full of anger, it was right now. The Dowutin Inquisitor stepped out from her ship, monologuing to Cal in a supercilious tone. She laughed and looked down at the boy, igniting only one of her blades; it was obvious she thought he wasn’t going to be a challenge. 

Rum ensconced herself on the edge of the small cliff, setting her rifle on top of a suitable boulder and watched the two engage. Red clashed against blue as the Ninth Sister charged Cal. He held his ground and blocked her strikes until she grew impatient and pushed him away. 

“Why don’t you fight like a real Jedi? Make this difficult?” She taunted and flipped her blade, showing off to Cal. She walked towards him, continuing to flip her lightsaber until the padawan parried and knocked her off balance, slashing her arm. “That’s more like it.” A sadistic smile spread across her face as she continued to swing at the padawan. 

Cal caught her one of her swings and planted his feet into the ground as she pushed down on his blade with her own. Obviously struggling, Aurum found a clear shot and hit the Dowutin’s left wrist, causing her to drop her guard just long enough for the boy to flip over the woman and slice through the back of her armor. She roared in pain and turned around to face Cal. Holding out her right arm, she ignited the second blade and ran towards him.

Cal’s inexperience was clear through his wide and uncalculated swings against the Inquisitor. His lithe movements allowed for him to dodge the Ninth Sister but he was tiring. Rum tried to focus through her scope on the Dowutin as she swung at the padawan, she was swift despite her stature, slashing and moving both blades down on his guard. It became increasingly difficult to find a clear shot as the woman’s anger grew.

The Dowutin’s strikes started to become repetitive, both Cal and Aurum had recognized her patterns. She opened her palm at arm’s length; she was going to push Cal away. Following her instincts, Rum took advantage of the brief lull in combat and took her shot, hitting the Inquisitor in her left shoulder, staggering her. Cal saw the opportunity and brought his lightsaber up, following through and dismembering the Ninth Sister. 

“Coward! You hide behind a rock and you behind lies.” She hissed at Rum and Cal. Aurum let out a breath of relief and kept her crosshairs on their opponents chest while she knelt, gripping her right arm. 

“It’s over.” Cal lowered his blade to confront the woman.

“Being an Inquisitor taught me that no setback is too great. When you’ve already lost yourself, a limb’s easy.” Masana released her arm and stood up to her full height, towering over Cal.

“You know, I was a Jedi…” She looked between the padawan and lieutenant above them. Behind Cal, her Inquisitor Lightsaber rose from the mud and sticks and ignited its crimson blade.

“Cal!” Without thinking, Aurum pulled the trigger and shot Masana in the chest, allowing Cal to flip over the Dowutin and strike her back before pushing her off, plunging Masana Tide into the depths of Kashyyk.

Aurum slung her rifle over and jumped down the edge. “Are you okay, Cal?” The boy stood, hands on his knees and panting, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

He’d been caught by Masana twice, luckily leaving him with only superficial wounds. The heat from her saber had cauterized them but the pain was still there. “I’m good, let’s get you back to Tarfful.” He straightened himself out and snapped his fingers over his head to BD, the droid handed him a green vial which he took and injected in his right arm.

“Actually... I was thinking of staying with you if that’s okay. Since the Imperials are leaving this planet, those of us who stayed are also going to leave…” Rum moved the mud around beneath her feet. “It also seems like you need my more help more than they need mine.” She added to her proposition and Cal stopped and looked over his shoulder to BD, contemplating on whether or not he’d be allowed to bring her back to the Mantis and if she’s worth it. 

They could always use more people to help them and four isn’t so much a crowd with the lower deck and rooms on the Mantis but what would Cere and Greez say? One more mouth to feed and one more person to worry about. Cal won’t admit it but he doesn’t mind having another human with him when he’s out exploring.

“You’ll have to ask my crew first. I shouldn’t make decisions without their counsel.” He looked to the girl who smiled in response. 

“Thank you, Cal.”

><><><><

With the help of the shiyyyo bird, the journey back to base was nothing short of what they’d done before. They even caught the sun setting on the horizon while in the sky. When the Mantis came into view after the doors of the abandoned Imperial base opened, she held her breath. This isn’t the first mission she’s done by herself for Saw but it is the first with force sensitives involved.

Two beings were outside of the ramp, one sitting on a crate and a Latero with all arms crossed at his waist and chest.

“Cal. How was it?” The older woman sitting on the crate stood up to greet the Jedi, eyeing the woman beside her apprentice. “Who’s this?”

Aurum took the cue, “Aurum Onasi, lieutenant, or former lieutenant of Saw’s.” She held her hand out to shake the woman’s hand to which she took.

“A radical?” The Latero questioned, his voice gruff.

“I prefer the term partisan.”

“She’s helped me out with the Ninth Sister and with freeing the Wookies a while back,” Cal tried to justify her. “She’s useful and could help our cause.” He looked at Aurum who nodded a silent thanks.

“I can hold my own and I know my way around weapons if you need. I have some basic engineering experience if that counts.” Rum paused. “I would like to help you on your journey.”

“Why is it that you’re not with Saw right now?” The short haired woman carefully watched Rum’s movements and eyes.

“He left when things with the Empire got too messy, I stayed behind with others to fight alongside the Wookies. I don’t want to stick around with those who leave their own behind.” Rum wasn’t lying.

She sighed. “I trust you Cal,” The woman looked at Aurum. ”you will have to earn that trust though.” If she were holding her breath, Aurum would’ve let it out by now. “The name’s Cere, and that’s Greez, the pilot and chef of our ship.”

“You’re really letting this radical on board Cere? Cal?” The Latero, Greez, eyed Aurum. She noted that he’d be hard to warm up to.

“Greez, we cannot afford to turn people with potential away. The children rely on us.” Cere glanced at Greez and waited for him to walk up the ramp to the Mantis. 

“You hear that? You’ve got potential.” Cal playfully returned the soft punch to Aurum’s shoulder like she did when they first parted ways. His nudge brought her out of her own thoughts on Cere’s words: children. 

“I take it she doesn’t say that much to you?” Rum bantered with Cal earning a soft laugh from him and entered the Mantis. It felt like a home. Its warmth and plants welcomed her, something she wasn’t expecting. Ships were usually nothing more than a bed away from home but this felt different. The Latero was in the kitchen, chopping up some sort of vegetables and Cere began boiling water. 

“Come, follow me. Your room is just down this hallway.” The boy caught her attention and turned on his heels, headed down the ship. “This is the refresher.” He tapped on the darkest door. “Greez’s room, Cere’s, and yours.” Cal stopped at the room just before the back of the ship and pressed a button to the side of the door revealing a small but full room. A bed faced the door with a small desk and light across from it. “I’m right beside you in here.” He put his hand on the doorframe to the rest of the ship. “You can settle down and clean up and we’ll meet you out front for dinner?” 

“Thanks, this means a lot to me.” He gave a boyish smile when Aurum nodded.

“Oh! I forgot to say, maybe don’t shower right now. The sonic shower isn’t as strong when someone is cooking. See you.” BD beeped his goodbye and Cal shut the door to his room behind him. Rum did the same with her door and let out a big sigh. She shrugged her rifle off and set it on the desk, she’d have to give that a good clean later with the mud and water it has been exposed to. 

Aurum took off her backpack and put it on the chair, hoping that her commlink and datapads hadn’t been damaged by the water. She opened the waterproof seal on the bag and reached inside grabbing a datapad, one given to her by Saw. The contents of her backpack were dry and she appreciated that she spent the extra credits on it. She powered the datapad on and began typing. 

**Saw,**

**The Jedi let me into his crew. He’s stronger and more confident in his abilities than the last time I worked with him. We ran into an Inquisitor, the Ninth Sister as I’ve been informed and he defeated her. The Jedi mentioned something about a tomb and saving the galaxy. Another member of his crew said that they had children relying on them.**

**Nothing else to report. Onasi.**

  
  



	2. CHAPTER TWO: Un Deye Gon Hayd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew needs some credits so Aurum, Cal, and BD take to bounty hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update and boring intro chapter!
> 
> Am i using a gotg planet because I couldn’t find a star wars planet that fit my aesthetic for some arcs? Perhaps.

  
  


Aurum Onasi cursed at her past self for packing light and not taking cold climates into account when following a Jedi and his crew across the stars. The ramp behind the crew closed shut, leaving the lieutenant fuly exposed to the flurry of snow. Surprisingly, the spaceport consisted only of a permacrete landing pad, no roof or hangers for visitors. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to preserve what warmth her thin long sleeve gave her.

“What a welcoming place!” Greez sarcastically exclaimed. His distaste for nature and the cold had been tossed to the side over the promise of beer and a warm meal. The crew had decided on a pit stop and brief respite on their way to Dathomir, mainly as they did not want to disclose Bogano and its location to Aurum yet. Secondly, because they could always use extra credits from a bounty and Greez knew of what he described as a killer nerf steak chain. If Aurum learned anything from being with the crew in one cycle, it was to trust Greez with his critiques in food. 

The five crewmates reached the end of the stairs and Aurum removed her eyes from her boots. She could count the amount of planets she has been to on her hands, not nearly as much as she’d like, but so far Contraxia had secured a spot on her favorites- not taking the cold into consideration. It was an obvious trash heap to some, unkempt buildings with stains on the side of their walls she’d like to not dwell on how they got there and discoloured snow packed down on top of hard pathways. 

Despite its harsh appearance, the iridescent colors of the city’s skyline shone through the snow storm and polluted darkness. Some may call it lurid but the coruscating neon lights and signs found their way into Aurum’s heart. Greez took a left turn off of the main street, leading the three humans and droid into a dingy narrow lane. 

“I didn’t think you were going to kill us, hm, Greez?” Aurum’s breath condensated, only making her feel even more frigid. 

“Relax, kid. You’re the one to be talking. Besides, these chops are to die for.” The Latero quipped, only half-joking, earning a scoff from Rum and a small titter from BD and Cal. Rum turned around to glare at them, squinting her eyes at the two friends.

“Greez.” Cere warned. If looks could kill. He only shrugged and stopped in front of a rather suspicious bolted metal door for a diner, knocking in a pattern before entering.

“Knocking gives you the mate discount.” He grinned and the door opened revealing another Latero.

“Greez! Cere! Come in.” He held the door open. “You finally got more friends, old man?” The fellow Latero joked, an arm at his waist patting Greez on the back as he walked in.    
  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm just popular.” Greez replied. The warm and inviting smell of seasoned meat had already convinced Aurum what she was going to eat. Once again, Greez proved his palette was to be trusted. 

  
  


><><><><

Cal, BD, and Aurum entered the bar on mainstreet, not far from the restaurant; the bar definitely wasn’t as inviting as it was either. A robot and a Twi'lek, serving as its counterpart, tended the bar in the middle, surrounded by various species. Most of which dressed in armor, bounty hunters considering the bar’s notoriety. 

A section of the cantina contained holograms of various sentients, their faces flashing on the holovid, then replaced with another. “There.” She tapped Cal to get his attention. “That’s where the pucks are.” 

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Cal had already learned how to irritate Aurum in just one standard cycle and a few hours. 

Rolling her eyes, “Just follow me, redhead.” she walked across the floor and stopped by the holograms, scanning each profile. “Remember, Cere said nothing too difficult or expensive.” 

“Right.” Cal didn’t pay attention to her reminder, “I can handle them.” he reached out to a puck, a facial profile of a Pantoran, an arms smuggler worth 50,000 credits. Seeing what the boy was doing, Aurum smacked his arm away and scowled at the boy. BD chirped at the impact on his friend, offended.

“You don’t seem to listen that well.” She looked up at BD, “Sorry.” Rum held out a puck she had already chosen to Cal.

“Ow! I think you need to work on your social skills.” He teased, not upset by her hit. 

“I didn’t hit you that hard.” The lieutenant pressed the sides of the puck, lighting the space between the two in a pale blue. The portrait of a human female emitted from the puck’s projector. Orina Draysom, 5,000 galactic standard credits. Its terse description only revealed her status as a low-tiered blackmarket dealer and she was to be brought in alive. Last seen on Contraxia. “Start small, kid.”

Cal took the puck into his hand, testing its weight. “How do we find her?” He raised his gaze to Aurum who gave it to him. The Jedi pressed his thumb to the raised button, activating it. 

“We sniff her out.” Rum smiled at the boy’s innocence. She’d even bet her last credits that he’d never even tasted alcohol before.

><><><><

  
  
  


The tracker fob led the trio to a nightclub, its fluorescent sign labeling it the Iron Lotus. Loud music and flashing colors filled the club’s split first floor, revealing strangers touching and grinding on one another. “Turn the tracker off.” Aurum looked to Cal who powered the fob down. They found an empty table and sat down, the three crewmates still scanning the crowds for their target.

“Can I get you anything? Especially you, handsome?” An attractive Twi’lek held a platter with drinks on it and focused on Cal. 

“Wha- me?” The boy was not used to flirting, Aurum noted. His face tinged rouge (or what Aurum guessed in the colored lighting) across his freckle-dusted cheeks and carded his fingers through his hair.

The waitress fluttered her lashes at Cal, “Yes you.” it was a tactic she most likely used often. 

“I’ll take a rancor blood and he’ll have some water please.” Rum interrupted the flirting and tossed a few credits on the table which the woman took.

“Comin’ right up, sugar.” She smiled and spun on her heels.

“Water? I don’t need water.” Cal called out to the waitress, “Skip the water and make it two rancors, please!” the Twi’lek spun around and quickly nodded at the request.

Aurum couldn’t help but laugh at the boy. “Cal, have you ever had a drink before?” 

“Of course I have. You can’t get through being a scrapper without some escape.” Half of the truth.

“You were a scrapper?” Rum put her elbows on the table and propped her head up onto her knuckles. 

“On Bracca, yes.” The Jedi leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, covering the ink that was forced into his skin and avoided her eyes.

Sensing his discomfort, she changed the topic. “You do know that you ordered a strong drink, right?” 

He raised a brow. “Yes, lieutenant.” 

“I’m just checkin’.” Her eyes went back to the bustling crowd, no sign of Draysom.

“Do you think she’s even here?” 

“The tracker, Kestis.” He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Cal pressed his thumb into its side, revealing the dealer’s location. He moved it around and tried to hide it from any onlooker. The tracker’s beep intervals rapidly increased when he lined it up with the tables ahead of them.

The trio looked up, a dark haired female sat in a booth with two women by her side and one in her lap. Orina Draysom laughed and clinked her drink against the other’s. “This looks like more of your… department.” Cal looked back at Aurum, almost laughing at the thought of the lieutenant seducing the woman. 

“Only because I’m irresistible.” Rum badgered and ran her fingers through her short hair before mussing it. “You could use some lessons.” Cal let out an amused grunt.

“Two rancors, and a little extra somethin’ for the mister.” The Twi'lek greeted the table and put the drinks down as well as an ice pop. 

Cal sheepishly thanked the woman and reached for the pop. “Hey, can you send a drink to that lovely lady on that table? Maybe tell her it’s from me?” Rum smiled and gave a few extra credits to the waitress who obliged. She sipped her drink and watched the boy in front of her as he stuck his tongue out to taste the treat. “You gonna touch your drink?” She teased.

In an effort to prove the girl wrong, Cal drank the bloody rancor, recoiling from it as the alcohol burned and coated his tongue. “I knew it!” Rum laughed and drank some more.

He tried to reason, “What I had wasn’t as strong.” he set the glass down and returned to his ice pop.

“Sure, Kestis.” She playfully rolled her eyes and kept watch on Draysom’s table where their waitress approached. The Twi’lek handed her the bloody rancor and pointed to Aurum who winked at the dealer. She left the booth, allowing Draysom to wink back and raise her drink to Rum before drinking.

“You gonna go over there?” Cal questioned at the silent exchange between the two women. 

“The trick is to let them come to you.” She placed a finger on her lip, rolling it over her teeth and glancing at Draysom who returned the distanced flirting. The three girls in the booth left, leaving the dealer by herself to finish her drink. She once again looked at Rum and pointed to the seat across from her. “If we leave, don’t follow too closely behind.” She looked at Cal to confirm. 

Rum finished the last bits of liquid in her glass and got up to walk over to where Draysom sat. “I don’t see many as beautiful as you around.” She squeezed into the booth across the dealer and grinned.

“The same could be said here.” The dealer ran a crooked finger along the rim of her emptied glass.

Cal and BD both glanced at the two women who were flirting and gradually leaning in closer. “You think that she got this?” He asked his friend who now stood on the table. The droid booped his usual cheery response and focused his optics on their new crewmate who laughed and placed her hand on the dealer’s. “Guess we know what else she brings to the team now.” He joked. 

Aurum got up and offered a hand to Draysom to get out of the booth, she exchanged knowing looks with the boy who was still enjoying his pop. Draysom leaned on Rum, putting her head in the crook of her neck and continued to laugh. “Shall we go?” Cal pulled the stick out of his mouth and left a few credits on their table. BD enthusiastically nodded and settled on Cal’s harness. 

He trailed the women through the crowd and out of the club, keeping his distance. Snow flurried around the streets, causing the giggling women to pull closer together. They continued down a ferrocrete street before veering into an alleyway. The two friends paused and leaned against a duracrete wall. “You think we should help her?” Of course they hadn’t discussed what to do after Aurum and their target left. The droid responded, cheerfully mocking his question. “Thanks, BD.”

The giggles in the alley ceased and the hairs on the back of Cal’s neck stood up. He pushed himself and BD off of the wall and turned the corner, his hand hovering over his concealed lightsaber. Draysom had Aurum pressed into the wall and a kal against her throat, she spoke in low mutters and held Rum’s wrists over her head. 

Cal shouted and Draysom turned to him, distracted. Seizing the opportunity, Aurum wrapped her leg around the dealer’s and pulled, knocking her to the floor. Usual the force, Cal pulled the dagger from her hands while the lieutenant got the advantage over the woman and pressed her knee into her throat. “The manacles!” 

Draysom clawed into Aurum’s knee, trying to get her off. Cal searched his pockets and quickly realized they had forgotten them on the Mantis. “They’re on the ship!” 

“You’re kidding me.” She sighed and put more pressure on her knee. “Can you do that slow thing?” Cal nodded and held his hand out, successfully slowing the woman down. Aurum swiftly got behind her and placed her in a chokehold, making sure to put more force on her carotid artery. In all of the fights broken out on Bracca, Cal had never seen someone choke another with their bare hands like that. She was trained. His hand remained over his lightsaber, ready to strike or help Rum if needed. 

Orina Draysom fell limp and laid lax in the crook of Aurum’s elbow. She released the target and let her sprawl in the snow as she stood up. “Thank you, Cal.” The Jedi beside her teased in a high-pitched voice. 

“Hey, I had her.” Rum dusted off the excess snow from her knees and sides.

“Sure looked like it.” Aurum mouthed Cal’s words, mocking him. The Jedi chuckled and crouched to pick up the kal, examining the polished beskar dagger. There was a faint force echo on it, dim cries and screams reverberated through it. Cal flinched.

“Beskar forged from Mandalorian Flames. Expensive.” She answered his questions. “She’s just barely a low level blackmarket dealer, I wonder how she got it.” Rum nudged the unconscious woman with her boot, eliciting no response. “Keep it.” 

BD trilled in excitement and scanned the knife to log in his database. Cal rose, just barely running the edge of it against his leather glove. He held it out to the girl. “Thanks but I have no room with the lightsaber.” 

“Oh. Thanks.” She wasn’t expecting his kindness and took the kal, feeling its weight and balance. Smiling, she tucked it into her belt, she’ll have to look at it later. “You ready to turn in your first bounty?” 

Cal crossed his arms. “Yes! But how are we bringing her back when she’s knocked out?” 

“Kestis, are you kidding? By carrying her.” She picked up the woman by her arms and legs, hoisting the bounty over her shoulder. “And hoping that she doesn’t wake up before we get there because someone forgot the binders.” Orina was heavier than she looked. 

><><><><

With his first bounty cashed in and 5,000 credits richer, Cal Kestis felt like he could take on the Empire. He bounced the credit bag in his palm and jingled them around. He would have to surrender it to Cere later for the good of the crew but he wanted to enjoy it while he could, it was the most he’s ever held. 

The exploration droid cooed at Aurum who was walking in front of them. She didn’t notice and continued on her way. The droid tried once more.

“Lieutenant Drink.” Cal called out and she turned around, still walking backwards, they had an agenda afterall.

“Yes, kid?” She took a moment to look at the boy and his ruddied cheeks from the bitter wind. 

“BD wants to know if he can scan the kal again later.” BD bobbed his head along and turned it, awaiting her answer.

Her eyes creased and she looked at the snow falling down. “Sorry, I only know the basics in binary, but of course you can. Anything for the best droid I know.” The droid let out noises of anticipation again. “He is a pretty cute droid. Quite the personality.” Rum turned back and held her hand out, trying to catch any snowflake she could.

“Yeah, he is.” Cal looked over his shoulder to his friend and gave the most heartwarming smile he could. 

The three made their way into the restaurant, finding their crewmates sitting on barstools joking with the Lateros and workers. Cal handed the credits over to Cere who praised them and gave Cal and BD a pat on the back, and Aurum a warm grin. She hadn’t been with the crew for long but she enjoyed their company. Cere was kind and clearly looked out for Cal. Greez would take some time to warm up to but she was sure that behind that gruff exterior remained someone who wanted the best for those he cared about. BD had an interesting personality for a droid but he was just as important to the crew as the others were. Finally, Cal was sweet. She’d known him longer than the others (even if it’s just a day longer) but she enjoyed his company. He was confident and cocky, yes, but there was something he was almost making up for. 

Aurum was snapped out of her thoughts when Cal asked if she was ready to leave. She agreed and joined the others in saying their goodbyes and left to go to the Mantis. 

The chronometer on her wrist read 2300 when they reached their ship. Being low on the totem pole on the crew meant that she showers last after Cal. Greez took his time in the refresher while Cere sat at the dining table, scrolling through her datapad. Aurum relaxed on the couch, debating on going into her room when Cal and BD came from the hallway. 

“Drink! Can BD look at the dagger?” Cere looked at Aurum, internally questioning Cal’s nickname for her before shaking her head. His poncho and excess gear had been taken off, BD’s harness and charger, along with his welding glove. He stopped by the terrarium and tapped on a lavender colored leaf and faced Rum.

She pulled the kal out and put it on the caf table in front of the couch. “I did say anything for the best droid.” The droid excitedly hopped onto the table and began scanning away. 

“Good thing Greez isn’t here to see him on the table. When he first joined us, Greez just about had a heart attack when he saw BD on the  _ potolli-weave fabric. _ ” Cal feigned hurt at the memory and Aurum snorted, she could see the old man doing that. BD beeped a question and looked at the girl. “He’s asking if kal is spelt like my name.” 

“If your name is Cal with a K, then yes.” She bantered. The droid sounded his thanks.

“Well, it’s with a C but close enough.” Cal reclined and spread his arms over the top of the couch and watched the jubilant droid poke at the weapon.

“Hey, you did good today for your first bounty hunt.” Aurum decided to compliment the boy even if she knew it’d only inflate his ego.

“Yeah? Thanks. You did good work distracting her.” He put his boots on the caf table and crossed his legs. Greez announced he was finished and was heading to bed, BD jumped off of the table. Cere got up and bid her mates goodnight and BD joined the two on the couch. “Was this your first hunt too?” A stupid question that he already knew the answer to.

“Second, actually.” Rum reached her arms in the air and rose to continue her stretches. “My first was on Onderon, an easy task just to pass the time.” 

  
Cal had heard stories of the planet and the Jedi involvement (or  _ lack _ thereof) in the rebellion. “Are you from Onderon?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She bent down and touched her toes then started her seated stretches on the cold floor.

“Yes, a little bit.” He reasoned and watched the girl bend. “Where did you learn how to choke that girl today?”

“You’re just about as curious as your droid. But if you must know, I am a lieutenant. I’ve got to know at least some hand-to-hand.”

“I was never taught that in my training though.”

Aurum let out a deep breath as she spread her legs and touched the floor between them. “Kid, the Jedis were supposed to be peacekeepers. I don’t think that they’d want to teach their kind choke holds.” 

“So maybe you’ve got a point.” He looked to his friend who had moved to monitoring the terrarium and checking on the plants. Silence fell upon the three until the refresher opened. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Cal scooped BD into his arms and waved at Rum, BD tilting his head goodbye. 

Alone in the rest of the ship, Aurum stood and looked around. It was a luxury yacht, she would’ve figured it’s out of the crew’s pay but shrugged. It is better than the ships she stayed on before. She scraped the knife off the table and headed into her room before the refresher to send an update to Saw.

**Saw,**

**We’re currently staying on Contraxia and taking up bounty hunting. The crew plans on heading to Dathomir next but still no specifics. The Jedi is adept with the force and can slow others.**

**Nothing more to say, Onasi.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhh sorry. I have majority of the story planned and i'm excited to write it but sometimes when I write it feels forced and I don't like putting that work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking it out, it probably wasn't easy! I will probably edit and edit and keep on editing the story as we go on, I never really feel fully satisfied by what I write. I'm sorry to those of you who don't like fics who follow the plot/actual canon too closely (It's me, I'm those of you) so I'll try to mix some things up and hurry to finish up the game story line so we can get to the original content!! If you have any criticism or thoughts, please don't be afraid to say something!


End file.
